A Breast Cancer Story
by Anna22887
Summary: As October is National Breast Cancer Awareness Month, this is a little story of just that. Read, and hopefully like. Yes, a Carby but that is not the main focus. TBC if wanted...
1. Breasts and Bad News

Beep.Beep.Beep  
  
Abby groaned and reached over to her alarm clock to turn the annoying beeping sound off. It was 5:00 AM and she was supposed to be at County in an hour. She picked herself up off her bed and immediately fell back down again. She was dizzy, the whole world was spinning. And, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  
  
'Whoa, that was weird' she thought to herself. She was fine as she got up and took a shower.  
  
-  
  
"Abby. Hey Abby!" Abby turned around and saw Carter running towards her.  
  
"Are you on now?" He asked, after giving her a kiss. She nodded.  
  
"Good. We have a trauma coming in, an MVA, ETA 3 minutes. We are expecting 1 major, and 2 minors."  
  
"Yep I'll be right out." She said. She was starting to feel a little weird again.  
  
"I love you." Said Carter, giving her one more kiss on the forehead. He pulled back suddenly. "Abby, you are burning up! Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
She looked at him strangely, and fell right into his arms.  
  
"Somebody help me! I need a gurney!" Carter called, picking her up and lying her down on the gurney Malik had brought.  
  
"Damn, she's barely breathing! Somebody get me an intubation tray!" Carter called as he wheeled her into Trauma 1.  
  
"Carter, what happened?" Kerry asked as she came over to help him.  
  
"I don't know, she just fainted. She's burning up, temp's 103.9! Get me some ice packs too!"  
  
"Carter, come over here and look at this." Kerry's voice was shaking. She had cut Abby's shirt open to put on a hospital gown, and right there, unmistakably, there was a lump on Abby's right breast.  
  
"Oh God." Said Carter.  
  
"Someone page Dr. Lioni or somebody from the Oncology department. She needs to have a biopsy now!" Shouted Kerry.  
  
'God Abby, please be okay' Thought Carter as he rushed around to save his best friend, his girlfriend.  
  
-  
  
Okay - sorry that was so short but that's all I have for now. So - Like it? Should I stop here or keep going? Unless I get really bad reviews I will probably keep on going and should have another chapter in a few days! 


	2. Im So Sorry

Abby heard voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she recognized the voices. She tried to speak, but something was in her throat. 'Why the hell am I intubated?' She thought to herself. She could now hear Carter.  
  
"Abby! Abby can you hear me? Please wake up!"  
  
She finally opened her eyes. Carter was looking down at her, pale as a ghost. He reached for her hand.  
  
"Abby, if you can understand what I am saying, please squeeze my hand." Said Carter.  
  
Abby took his hand and squeezed tightly. She reached into the pocket of his jacket, and took out a pen. Carter realized what she wanted, and got her a pad of paper.  
  
PLEASE EXTUBATE ME! She wrote.  
  
"Let me just take your vitals, and if everything looks okay." Carter started checking her BP and eyes, and after about 5 minutes, he came to the conclusion that everything looked normal.  
  
"You know what to do, take a deep breath." and Carter pulled the tube out.  
  
"Water." Abby managed to get out. Carter reached for the cup of water on the table. Abby took a long sip, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid running down her throat.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You passed out, and then you weren't breathing, so we had to intubate you." Started Carter. "But Abby, have you done a breast exam recently?" He asked.  
  
"Why? Do I have Breast Cancer?" She asked, horrified. "My aunt died from it a few years ago. God, I haven't done an exam in months!"  
  
"We did a biopsy. Abby, there's a tumor growing in your right breast. We had Dr. Lioni come down and take a look, in fact, he should be in in a little while to explain everything a little more then I can. " He looked down at his clasped hands. "Abby, I am so sorry."  
  
Abby looked up at him. She couldn't think of how many people she had had to tell awful news to, how many times she had said those words, I'm sorry about your loss, or your illness, although she had never really meant it. She could see the tears forming in Carter's eyes. He really did mean it.  
  
-  
  
Hey guys, sorry for another short chapter but my mind isn't really working right now. I think I have writers block! I should have another chapter up soon though!!! 


End file.
